Ginny Peut être Différente elle aussi !
by mily potter
Summary: ginny a une vie de chien elle aime quelqun a qui il n'est vraiment pas facile de plaire puisque c'est un serpentard ! VENEZ LIRE !DÉFI PAR GAB!LE CHAP 2 EST MI ! ALLER LIRE !
1. Prologue

BonZour ! me revoila pour une seconde fic ! bah j'ai lacher mon autre « la potion maquiavélique » parce que je ne recoie pas bocoup de reviews et puis l'imagination , pour cette fic, me manque cest temps si ! et pour ceux a qui ca interssent et bien marie va écrire un derniere chapitre ! en sa memoir ! lol en t k je vais marenger pour que ce coie bientôt ! bon treve de bavardage voici ma nouvelle fic ! inspirer d'un défi qu'a lancé par mag ! bon cest un Ginny/Draco différent des autre parce que c'est la petite Weasley qui fait les premier pas ! bon et bien aller voir .  
  
Prologue :  
  
Ah merde ! Je vais encore être en retard ! pourquoi je n'écoute jamais mon réveille-Matin ! Bah faut dire que les autres foies c'étais ses 2 idiotes de Parvati et Lavance qui me réveillais tellement elles jacassaient fort ! Oui moi Ginny Weasley , s?ur du meilleur ami du Saint - Potter ,je vais encore arriver en retard a mes cours !  
  
Je n'ai j'aimais compris pourquoi j'ai t'en aimée Harry Potter ! parce que à part sa célébrité il n'y a pas grand chose d'intéressent.  
  
Draco Malfoy passe a coté de moi sans me regarder ! pfff on peut dire que je n'ai vraiment pas de chance en amour . Et oui , j'aime Draco Malfoy ! ne me demander pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas . C'est peut-être a cause de son regard métalique et de son corps de dieux s'il m'attire autans ! mais bon pourquoi m'attardée autans sur lui alors qu'il ne me remarque même pas.  
  
Puis de toute façon il n'y a pas une gars qui voudrait de moi ! moi on me voie seulement comme la plus jeune des Weasley ! Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! ±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±  
  
bon je sais c'est cour mais ce n'est q'une prologue je vous jure que les autre chapitre vont etre bocoup plus long bon apart ca s.v.p laisser moi un petit review pour me dire ce que vous en penser et pour savoir si je doie continuer ! pour linstant je met ca dans PG-13 mais plus tard ce sera un « R » avis au interresser !  
  
Émily Potter 


	2. il est beau le soleil !

Bonjour a tous !!! Me revoila pour mon 2ieme chapitre de ma nouvelle fic !!! Je passe tout de suite au réponse de review !!  
  
Véga : merci pour les compliment je continue et jespère que cela va te plaire encore !!!  
  
Serpentine, queen of sooks : merci !!! ca ma fait vraiment plaisir !!!! j continue tinquiete !!! ^^  
  
Hermione99 : ouais tinquiete ce chapitre est plus long .lol bah merci !!!  
  
Florelia : bah on va voir si tu n'aime pas . heu ,,,pk ce couple en particulier ?? jlai trouve mignion moi !!! ^^   
  
Bon et bien voici le 2ieme chapitre !!! jespèrs que ca va vous plaire. et si quelqu'un est bonne en francais bah vous aver qua mle dire parcew que moi et le francais ca fait 3 !!!! comme ca quelqu'un pourrait etre ma ou mon corecteur !!!  
  
- miss Weasley !! vous êtes encord en retard !!! 10 point en moin pour ceci et maintenant allez vous assires a votre place et en silence  
  
je me dirige donc vers ma place. je n'aime vraiment pas les potion ! surtout avec se conard de prof ! mmmm mais c'est vrai ! Draco . mon Draco est un expert en la matière peut-être voudrait-il m'aider ! mmm c'est beau rêver pourquoi est ce qu' il m'aiderais ? je ne suis qu'une idiote a c'es yeux !  
  
la cloche sonne ! je prend mon matériel rapidement et les fourre dans mon sac. Maintenant j'ai heu. un trou ! parfait un peut de repos après une période de potion cela ne me fera pas de tord !  
  
je pense que je vais aller me promener dehors ! il fait beau et je n'est rien de plus a faire .  
  
après avoir été porter mes livre je me suis rendu au dehors ! la température étais parfaite ! ni trop chaude ni trop froide  
  
j'ai détournée mon regard du soleil mais quelque chose mes rentré dedans et maintenant il est par dessus moi. J'ouvre les yeux et rencontre un regard d'acier qui me fixe !  
  
ho mon dieu !!!! c'est Draco !!! mon Draco !! quest que je fait maintenant !!  
  
il se relèvent et je fais de même puis il dit :  
  
- heu excuse moi Weasley ! je courrait après ce verracrasse qui ma glisser des main..et heu. je ne t'avais pas vue .  
  
mais. serait-il gêner ??? qu'est que je fait ?? mais bon sang dit quelque chose Ginny !!!  
  
-heu.je.c'est.c'est pas grave !  
  
- bon bah salut j'ai cour !  
  
il me lanca un petit sourire, un petit , mais au moin un sourire ! mais ??? depuis quand il me parle comme sa ??? depuis quand il ne me jet plus de regard noir ? ce pourrait t'il qu'il m'aime ?? bah non !! tu te fait des idée ma petite Ginny ! mais se serais tellement bien !!  
  
alors toute sourire j'entris a l'intérieure du château pour aller dîner .  
  
bon bah fin du 2ieme chapitre !!! jesper qu'il vous a plus !!! alors s.v.p laisser moi un review !!! vous serier tellement gentil hein !!! alors bye bye !!!!^^ !!!  
  
Émily Potter 


End file.
